BEST FRIEND
by BananaZoo
Summary: Persahabatan dan cinta adalah dua hal yang seakan melingkupi kehidupan semua orang. Selalu ada cerita di dalamnya; seperti saat Naruto yang perlu menyimpan perasaanya pada Sakura demi persahabatan dan senyum indahnya. Saat ia memahami bahwa cinta memiliki pilihan untuk egois atau tidak. Cerit sederhana ini mengisahkan mana yang ia pilih. "Cinta juga tentang melepaskan." (ONE SHOT)


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 ** _BEST FRIEND_**

o

o

o

o

o

Satu bulan sudah musim semi ditinggalkan, kini musim gugur datang bersama dengan kabar gembira mengenai penerimaan mahasiswa baru di Universitas Hi no Kuni yang terletak di Konoha. Para mahasiswa yang datang dari seluruh kota di negara itu, bahkan ada yang sampai jauh-jauh datang dari Kaze No Kuni, berbondong-bondong memasuki gerbang dengan membawa impian. Impian-impian yang mereka bawa akan mereka pupuk dan pelihara layaknya tanaman dengan belajar sungguh-sungguh. Begitu pula dengan dua orang di antara mereka.

Salah satu dari mereka, pemuda pirang dengan tanda lahir serupa kumis kucing, sangat senang mengetahui bahwa sahabat yang pernah satu sekolah dengannya sejak sekolah dasar sampai sekolah menengah pertama itu juga berkuliah di sana. Anak bawel dan sedikit cengeng itu kini telah berubah menjadi gadis yang lebih dewasa, bahkan ia memanjangkan rambut merah mudanya sampai ke pinggang. Sayang, mereka mengambil jurusan yang berbeda.

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Naruto! Jadi, kau akan menjadi guru nantinya, ya?" goda Sakura, gadis itu.

Keduanya sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama di kantin, di sela masa orientasi studi dan pengenalan kampus. Tak banyak teman yang mereka kenal di sana sebab seperti yang telah diketahui bersama, untuk masuk ke universitas itu tidaklah mudah dan mereka benar-benar telah bekerja keras untuk dapat lolos.

Naruto, seperti biasa, menampakkan deretan gigi ketika menanggapi ujaran sahabat lamanya itu. Ia terlalu senang ketika akhirnya bertemu dengan Sakura setelah gadis itu pindah ke Sunagakure begitu lulus SMP.

"Begitulah," jawabnya. "Nah, apa yang membuatmu ingin jadi dokter? Bukankah dulu kau bilang ingin jadi model?"

Haruno Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya seakan-akan sedang berpikir. Mata sehijau daun itu mengerjap sekali.

"Ino lebih cocok menjadi model dan dia jelas berbakat, tapi dia lebih memilih jurusan keperawatan. Kupikir, aku yang tidak berbakat menjadi model akan lebih cocok menjadi dokter," canda Sakura.

Gelak tawa pun lepas dari mulut pemuda tadi. Bukannya ia menganggap ucapan Sakura adalah sebuah omong kosong, tetapi bagi Naruto, gadis itu bisa menjadi apa saja. Dia cantik, tinggi, dan cerdas. Itulah sebabnya Naruto berpikir kalau Sakura cocok menjadi model atau pun dokter.

"Bilang saja kalau kau ingin selalu bersama dengan Ino. Kau ini manja sekali dengannya. Bahkan, kau sering mengabaikan _e-mail_ dariku dan lebih memilih ngobrol dengannya," balas Naruto, pura-pura merajuk.

Kini, Sakura-lah yang tergelak. Sahabatnya yang satu itu memang selalu begitu; sangat perhatian dan baik, mungkin sikap kekanakannya saja yang berkurang. Pemuda itu tidak seberisik dulu. Betapa waktu telah mengubah banyak hal, kecuali perasaan mereka. Keduanya dan juga gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino adalah tiga sahabat yang selalu bersama dari dulu, seakan tak terpisahkan. Mereka saling menyayangi meski pertengkaran kadang mewarnai persahabatan mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ke mana Ino?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto dengan melongok ke sekitarnya demi menemukan sosok sahabat mereka. Ia memang sudah mengirim pesan singkat pada Ino untuk menyusul mereka di sana. Tak lama, sosok yang mereka tunggu pun datang, namun ia tidak sendiri. Ino datang bersama dengan kekasihnya, Sai, yang juga satu sekolah dengan mereka dulu dan yang lain lagi adalah seorang pemuda yang warna rambut juga matanya sama dengan Sai. Kulitnya saja yang tidak sepucat kulit Sai.

"Maaf, sudah membuat kalian menunggu. Aku harus menunggu mereka," ujar Ino sambil menunjuk kedua pria di belakangnya dengan ibu jari.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Sakura.

"O, ya, Naruto, Sakura, perkenalkan, ini adalah teman Sai. Uchiha-san, mereka adalah sahabat-sahabatku," kata Ino.

Pria yang mirip dengan Sai itu mengangguk sambil menyebutkan namanya, begitu pula dengan Naruto dan Sakura. Setelah perkenalan selesai, mereka sama-sama duduk dan terlibat percakapan ringan. Yang Sakura tangkap dari pemuda dengan rambut belakang yang mencuat itu adalah kesannya yang pendiam. Uchiha Sasuke hanya bicara sesekali dan bagi Sakura, pemuda itu tampak mencoba menikmati kebersamaannya di tengah orang-orang baru.

Namun, apa yang dilihat oleh Naruto adalah Sakura yang sering memerhatikan Sasuke. Tatapan itu adalah tatapan kagum atau bisa jadi lebih. Naksir, misalnya. Maka, Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil sesekali memerhatikan Sakura yang memerhatikan Sasuke.

Dari penuturan Ino, mereka tahu bahwa Sasuke merupakan putra tunggal dari seorang pemilik minimarket berbentuk waralaba di seluruh Hi No Kuni. Pantas saja pakaian dan segala atribut yang ia pakai nampak mahal. Ia lelaki yang berkelas. Terbesit di pikiran Naruto kalau mungkin Sakura akan cocok bersanding dengan pria itu. Jika Sakura memang tertarik dengan Sasuke sebab pria itu sepertinya juga menaruh perhatian pada Sakura di balik sikap tenangnya, maka ia pikir itu mungkin akan menjadi hal yang baik.

Sekali lagi, Naruto tersenyum, hanya kali ini ia lakukan itu dalam hati.

"Jadi, kau juga mengambil jurusan kedokteran?" tanya Sakura dengan antusias pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Siapa wali studimu?"

"Orochimaru."

"Ah, Orochimaru- _sensei_."

"Kau?" Tak terduga, Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Tsunade- _sensei_ ," jawab Sakura.

Di saat itu, Naruto merasa kalah dalam peperangan yang sebenarnya tak pernah ia mulai. Ya, pemuda itu selalu menyukai Sakura sejak dulu, namun ia memilih menyimpannya demi persahabatan mereka. Atau, katakanlah ia merasa selalu memiliki hari esok untuk menyatakannya; jika waktunya tepat. Jika saatnya tepat dan ia merasa jika saat itu mungkin akan sangat lama dan tanpa jaminan apa-apa.

Pembicaraan demi pembicaraan berlangsung dengan menyenangkan, mereka berbagi tentang cerita-cerita masa sekolah di mana Naruto yang menjadi bulan-bulanan karena tingkah konyolnya dulu. Dengan sikap jenaka seperti adatnya, Naruto selalu memprotes ketiga temannya yang membeberkan hal itu di depan Sasuke. Namun, entah mengapa Naruto malah menangkap gelagat lain dari pemuda itu. Sikapnya bisa diartikan seperti rasa tak suka tiap kali Naruto berbicara pada Sakura dengan sesekali menepuk pundaknya.

Tak terasa, karena obrolan renyah di antara kelimanya, jam istirahat pun terlewati begitu saja. Kini, mereka harus kembali ke gedung fakultas masing-masing setelah berpamitan. Hanya Sakura dan Sasuke yang berjalan bersama.

 **XxX**

Kedekatan Sakura dan Sasuke dari hari ke hari semakin membuat Naruto merasa tercubit. Cubitan itu memang tidak nampak, tapi rasanya nyata. Satu lagi alasannya untuk menyimpan semua ini, yaitu karena senyum dan binar mata Sakura ketika gadis itu sedang membicarakan Sasuke. Sasuke yang sangat pintar, Sasuke yang sangat perhatian meski di luar sikapnya nampak kalem, Sasuke yang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura, Sasuke yang memuji penampilan baru Sakura.

Dan, Sasuke yang mengajak Sakura menjalin hubungan di bulan keempat mereka berkuliah.

Sakura menerimanya dan untuk itulah ia berniat menraktir Naruto dan Ino di kantin. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia. Sakura tersenyum, itulah yang penting bagi Naruto.

Di hari di mana Sakura menyatakan hubungan barunya dengan Sasuke, ia telah memutuskan untuk tetap menjadi sahabat Sakura. Ia akan tetap mengasihi gadis itu dan membiarkan perasaan cintanya tetap bertumbuh, berkembang bebas dalam hatinya. Tanpa tendensi.

Ia yakin, masih percaya bahwa ia akan bisa selalu menjaga perasaan platonisnya meski tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa itu agak menyakitkan. Apa pun itu, Naruto tetap tidak bisa menjauhi Sakura karena alasan egoisnya.

"Dan, kalian tahu? Sasuke- _kun_ mengajakku berkencan hari Sabtu nanti di bioskop. Dia bilang ada film yang bagus dan aku pasti suka," ujar Sakura dengan nada riang.

"Aah ... Kuharap Sai bisa lebih romantis. Kau membuatku iri saja!" balas Ino.

Dengan menampakkan wajah riang pula, Naruto menanggapi Sakura. "Kencan di bioskop, ya? Itu bagus sekali, Sakura- _chan_ ," katanya.

Apa lagi yang Naruto butuhkan sekarang selain melihat gadis yang ia sukai merasa bahagia? Ia telah terbiasa menyimpan perasaannya bertahun-tahun hingga ia memahami sesuatu; bahwa cinta paling tinggi setelah mengasihi musuh adalah melepaskan.

Ya, cinta adalah tentang melepaskan, membebaskan. Maka, sebebas itulah perasaannya beranak pinak dengan liar dan menjajah seisi rongga dadanya yang tak seberapa. Tak seberapa jika diukur dengan logika, namun perasaan kasihnya pada Sakura sebaiknya tak perlu dipikirkan dengan itu. Ia pun tak berencana untuk mengendalikannya. Yang ia harus kendalikan adalah sikap dan egonya. Itu saja.

 **XxX**

Hari-hari indah terkadang berlalu begitu saja dengan menampakkan wajah aslinya. Wajah asli itu adalah apa yang biasa orang katakan sebagai cobaan yang muncul seiring dengan masa pengenalan lebih dalam. Begitu pun dengan sebuah hubungan antarmanusia dan apa pun bentuk hubungan itu.

Sakura masih merasa bahagia, sungguh. Hanya saja, belakangan ia sedikit lelah dengan semua aktivitasnya. Ada pertemuan atau pesta ini-itu yang harus Sasuke hadiri sebagai pemimpin komunitas anak-anak konglomerat, di mana Sakura juga musti menjadi pendamping. Ia merasa beruntung dan jika boleh, ia merasa bangga sebab dirinya dapat masuk ke komunitas kekasihnya itu. Tak ada yang mengucilkannya di sana. Sakura juga merupakan anak orang berada seperti Sasuke.

Sungguh, tak ada kesenjangan sosial di antara mereka. Tak ada jurang seperti itu, namun ia merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti harus melompat untuk menyamakan jalannya dengan Sasuke. Komunitas-komunitas elit itu selalu menyambutnya dengan hangat dan sikap bersahabat, apalagi ia adalah kekasih Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu pria itu banggakan. Sambutan-sambutan itu kadang dirasa agak berlebihan; musik, dansa, minuman beralkohol, juga sebuah janji setia kawan di mana mereka akan memasang badan jika ada orang lain yang berbuat tidak menyenangkan.

Di antara semua itu, hanya soal minuman beralkohol yang selalu ia tampik dengan dalih nalurinya sebagai seorang calon dokter yang mengetahui efek buruknya. Sakura selalu menolak untuk meminumnya dan ia bersyukur Sasuke dapat memahami hal itu.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya dengan senyuman.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sebelum menyentuh ujung rambut Sakura yang kini hanya sepanjang setengah punggung. "Potongan rambutmu bagus. Begini lebih baik."

Sakura terkekeh. "Karena kau pernah bilang kalau rambutku terlalu panjang dan kau lebih suka jika aku memotongnya, jadi kenapa tidak?"

"Itu baru gadisku."

Di sela-sela pembicaraan mereka, dua teman Sasuke mendekati. Sama, mereka juga sepasang kekasih.

"Aku senang kau datang di pesta ulang tahunku, Sakura. Terima kasih, ya!" ujar Karin.

"Aku selalu senang bertemu kalian," jawab Sakura yang disambut oleh tawa manis si gadis berambut merah. Karin juga berkuliah di universitas yang sama, namun ia mengambil jurusan Ekonomi.

Suigetsu, kekasih Karin, nampak nyaman saat kekasihnya bergelayut manja dengan menggamit lengannya. Pemandangan seperti ini memang sudah biasa dan Sakura mulai terbiasa. Meski ini agak gila, di mana beberapa pasangan bisa bercumbu di depan yang lain dan tak merasa terganggu, namun mereka seakan menganggap hal-hal semacam itu tidak kasat mata. Awalnya, Sakura memang merasa tidak nyaman, namun Sasuke justru pernah mencium pipinya di depan Suigetsu dan Karin. Itulah yang membuat Sakura masih menghargai Sasuke; pemuda itu tidak memperlakukannya secara beringas seperti para pria lain kepada pasangan masing-masing.

Tak jarang ia menceritakan hal ini pada kedua sahabatnya ketika mereka berkumpul di kantin. Mengingat mereka, Sakura menjadi sedikit rindu. Sudah lima bulan sejak ia menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, ia jarang bertemu dengan mereka, apalagi Sasuke menyatakan bahwa ia agak tak suka jika ia terlalu dekat dengan Naruto. Sakura pikir itu adalah hal wajar ketika seorang kekasih merasa cemburu dan ia cukup senang. Bukankah cemburu adalah tanda bahwa seseorang memang suka?

Sakura sungguh merasa beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Sasuke dan seorang sahabat seperti Naruto yang sangat pengertian. Meski sempat melontarkan kalimat protes, namun pada akhirnya ia menunjukkan sikap yang penuh dengan rasa pengertian. Naruto menghargai hubungannya dengan Sasuke dan sedikit membuat jarak.

Sakura masih ingat bagaimana ketika ia dan Naruto duduk berdua di bangku taman kampus, pemuda itu berkata bahwa memang sebaiknya kedekatan pria dan wanita sebagai sahabat perlu sebuah spasi. Hal itu dimaksudkan untuk menghargai pasangan sahabatnya sebab tak semua orang dapat menerima persahabatan seperti yang mereka jalin.

"O, ya, Sakura, apa kau masih sering bertemu dengan Namikaze Naruto, si calon guru?" ujar Karin.

"Hm ... terakhir seminggu yang lalu, itu pun cuma sebentar," jawab Sakura.

"Baguslah."

Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya, tak mengerti mengapa Karin berkata demikian.

"Maksudku ... Oh, ayolah, Sakura! Kelas kita berbeda dan astaga, dia bahkan naik vespa!" lanjut Karin.

Perkataan gadis itu cukup membuat Sakura terhenyak. Ia tak menemukan hal yang salah dengan Naruto dan vespanya. Sejujurnya, ada perasaan tak terima di sudut hati Sakura, namun ia masih mencoba menahan. Jika ia lebih jujur lagi, ia tak suka saat Karin menentukan level atau derajad seseorang berdasarkan apa yang nampak.

Dan, Sasuke tidak menghentikan itu.

"Naruto orang yang baik, Karin. Dia-"

"Tapi kau sudah berada di sisi Uchiha Sasuke, jadi di sinilah tempatmu, bukan bergaul dengan Naruto. Kau juga anak tunggal Haruno, demi Tuhan!" Karin memotong.

Inilah kali pertama Sakura akhirnya menemukan apa yang membuatnya merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Ia mencoba mencari pembelaan dari Sasuke di dalam mata kelamnya karena ia menganggap pria itu dapat berpikir seperti yang ia harapkan, namun pria itu hanya menyudahi, lalu diam. Sasuke diam.

 **XxX**

"Sudahlah, Sakura- _chan_ ," ujar Naruto.

Gadis berusia 19 tahun itu masih duduk sambil bersedekap, sementara raut wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. Sakura memang kesal bukan main setelah menceritakan apa yang dikatakan Karin semalam. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan itulah sebabnya ia memutuskan untuk menceritakan hal tersebut pada Naruto.

"Kurasa Sasuke bukannya tidak membelamu dan apa yang sebenarnya harus dibela? Lagipula, dia juga yang menyudahi pembicaraanmu dengan Karin itu, bukan?" Naruto berkata lagi.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?"

Pria bermata biru langit itu tersenyum lebar. Sudah biasa baginya mendengarkan Sakura mengatainya bodoh atau mengomelinya. Dan, dia memang bodoh untuk beberapa hal, termasuk dengan caranya mencintai Sakura diam-diam. Naruto-lah yang memutuskan untuk menjadi bodoh dan ia tak keberatan.

"Aku tak percaya Sasuke- _kun_ berteman dengan orang-orang dangkal seperti mereka!"

"Mereka peduli padamu, hanya saja caranya yang ... menyebalkan. Lagipula, kenapa vespaku dibawa-bawa? Kurama tidak pernah mogok dan menyusahkanku," balas Naruto.

Sakura terdiam.

"Dan aku kecewa karena Sasuke- _kun_ diam saja. Dia ... ."

Kata-katanya seperti tertelan entah apa, ia tak bisa meneruskannya. Sakura hanya sedikit tersentak manakala menyadari dirinya baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia kecewa. Tapi, ia memang sedikit kecewa. Sebuah hubungan yang selalu ia bayangkan menurut pemahamannya adalah membela pasangan dan juga menghargai apa yang disukai pasangannya. Seperti ia yang menghargai apa pun yang dilakukan atau disukai oleh Sasuke.

Seakan menangkap kegundahan Sakura, Naruto tersenyum jenaka sebelum menepuk punggung tangan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau menyayanginya, bukan?" tanya Naruto, membuat Sakura menatapnya sebelum mengangguk. "Selama dia tidak berbuat yang tidak pantas atau menyakitimu, kurasa mau tidak perlu berlama-lama merasa kecewa."

Sakura terperangah dan ditatapnya wajah Naruto yang tersenyum lebar. Selalu.

"Kau laki-laki yang baik. Sayang sekali Hinata meninggalkanmu," ujarnya.

Naruto tertawa hambar sambil menggaruk belakang kepala. "Dia hanya melakukan kewajiban sebagai anak. Ayahnya tidak ingin dia berpacaran denganku," lanjutnya.

Perasaan iba dan tak terima kembali menjamah hati Sakura. Ada apa dengan dunia ini? Orang-orang berada kebanyakan selalu mengukur kualitas seseorang dari berapa banyak yang ia punya dan kendaraan apa yang dinaiki. Beruntunglah keluarga Sakura tak termasuk dalam golongan seperti itu.

Seperti yang pernah Naruto ceritakan, keluarga Hinata memandangnya sebelah mata hanya karena ia tidak memiliki ayah dan naik vespa. Ia bukan orang berada dan cerita klasik ini entah kapan akan berakhir. Kenyataannya adalah menjadi baik hati dan tulus saja kadang masih tak cukup. Menyayangi juga kadang masih kurang.

Ya, Naruto memang sempat berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sakura pada Hinata dan memiliki rasa sayang. Mungkin itu sebabnya Naruto menerima keputusan Hinata. Meski gadis itu tak tahu apa-apa, namun Naruto merasa bahwa itulah hukumannya karena belum memberikan hatinya secara utuh pada Hinata.

"Teman-teman Sasuke- _kun_ sepertinya mirip dengan keluarga Hinata meski cara paman Hiashi lebih terkesan elegan," gerutu Sakura.

"Bukan berarti Sasuke seperti mereka. Nikmati saja hubunganmu dengan Sasuke meski dia jelek sekali," hiburnya.

Saat itu juga kekehan Sakura meledak. Ia sudah hapal akan kelakuan aneh Naruto yang selalu menyebutkan dirinya tampan dan mengatai orang tampan sebagai orang jelek. Baiklah, Naruto tidak jelek dan dia tampan, tapi Sasuke jauh di atasnya. Sakura terlalu hapal jika Naruto sering merasa keki jika ada pria yang jauh lebih tampan berada di dekatnya atau Ino.

Sakura juga terlalu memahami Naruto yang tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal semacam itu. Naruto tak pernah peduli jika ia diejek selama bukan ibunya yang dihina. Andai ia mengomel, itu hanyalah reaksi sementara dan dalam situasi bercanda. Rasanya ia ingin menangis sambil memeluk pemuda itu sebab dengan cara itulah mungkin perasaan bersalah yang ia rasakan berkurang lantaran ia harus menjaga dengan sahabat dari kecilnya itu.

 **XxX**

Ino merasa cemas. Ada sesuatu yang berubah dari sahabatnya. Sakura memang masih sebaik dulu; ia masih gadis dengan hati yang baik dan kenyataan bahwa Sakura masih sering mengobrol dengannya bukanlah hal yang ia cemaskan. Dari sudut pandangnya, Sakura berubah banyak semenjak ia memutuskan untuk mendekati Sasuke, apalagi saat sudah berpacaran. Pilihan bajunya, riasan wajahnya, model rambutnya, dan beberapa perubahan sikap.

Siang itu, Ino melihat ada beberapa hal yang berubah dari sahabatnya itu. Di tahun pertamanya Sakura berkencan dengan Sasuke, Sakura menjadi lebih banyak diam meski ia akan selalu berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Bahkan, ketika Ino menyinggung Sasuke dan teman-temannya, Sakura seakan memberikan pembelaan-pembelaan dengan nada tak senang.

Setelah Sakura meninggalkan mereka dengan wajah cemberut, Ino mulai memikirkan banyak hal. Ia semakin khawatir saat Sai menyetujui pendapatnya tentang hal ini. Kekasihnya bukanlah pria yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain meski mulutnya tajam, tapi justru karena mulutnya yang kadang kelewat terang-terangan itulah yang menjadikan Ino berpikir berulang-ulang. Sai berkata bahwa Sakura memang seperti orang lain.

"Apa kau tahu kalau Sakura sering menangis diam-diam? Aku sampai berpikir kalau dia mengambil kursus tersenyum palsu pada Sai," ujarnya.

Mendengar bahwa Sakura sering menangis, tak urung membuat Naruto mengernyit. Ia tahu Sakura mulai terbeban, tapi ia tak menyangka kalau gadis itu akan sampai seperti ini.

"Hey, Bodoh! Kau menyukai Sakura dari dulu, kan?" ujar Ino.

"Eh?"

"Jangan terkejut begitu! Kau pikir aku buta?"

"Itu ... ."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dan malah berkencan dengan Hinata dulu?"

Naruto semakin tersudut.

"Aku memang menyukai Hinata- _chan_ saat itu," jawabnya.

"Dan kau juga tidak bisa melupakan perasaanmu pada Sakura. Kau jahat dan pengecut juga, ya!" Ino tergelak.

Benar. Naruto setuju bahwa dirinya memang pegecut. Sesederhana itu.

 **XxX**

Malam itu, Naruto sedang mengendarai Kurama, vespa merah peninggalan ayahnya, menuju rumah setelah ia pulang dari kerja paruh waktu yang ia ambil di sebuah restoran cepat saji. Di gantungan barang vespanya, terdapat sebuah kantong kertas. Setiap pulang, ia pasti membungkus beberapa potong daging dan kentang goreng untuk dibawa pulang dan dibagi dengan ibunya.

Tak ada yang terjadi sampai ia melihat sesosok gadis yang sangat ia kenal sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan, tepatnya di samping sebuah mobil _sport_ mewah hitam bersama Sasuke. Sudah jelas kalau itu Sakura dan matanya masih waras untuk menyadari bahwa Sakura sedang menangis di depan Sasuke.

Mereka sedang bertengkar, maka ia memutuskan untuk menepikan motornya agak jauh dari mobil Sasuke, kemudian bersembunyi di balik pohon besar. Sepertinya kedua orang itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya sebab mereka berdebat setelah Sakura berhenti menangis.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berkata seketus itu pada Karin. Dia hanya peduli padamu," ujar Sasuke.

"Dengan menjelek-jelekkan Naruto?" balas Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam sebelum berkata, "Karin hanya ingin kau-"

"Tidak bergaul dengan pemuda yang tidak selevel," potong Sakura. "Aku bosan, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku ... selalu berusaha mengerti dirimu, masuk ke duniamu, dan melakukan apa yang kau mau. Aku tidak keberatan karena kau kekasihku, tapi tolong ... jangan menjauhkan aku dari sahabatku," isaknya.

Mata Naruto membulat, bukan karena alasan teman-teman Sasuke yang ia sendiri sudah ketahui, melainkan karena Sakura membelanya.

"Kau tahu aku juga tak suka kau terlalu dekat dengan Uzumaki, bukan semata karena alasan yang sama dengan Karin. Tidak begitu juga, tapi karena dia juga lelaki dan aku tahu dia menyukaimu!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada bicara tajam.

"Dia tidak menyukaiku! Kami memang seperti ini-"

"Dengarkan aku!" sela Sasuke lagi. "Kau ingin hubungan kita berjalan lancar, bukan? Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Dada Naruto serasa teremas mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke juga menganggapnya tak sepadan, sedangkan alasan cemburu itu bukan sepenuhnya penyebab keberatan Sasuke jika Sakura dekat dengannya. Kemudian, dari balik pohon itu, Naruto melihat Sakura mengangguk. Gadis yang diam-diam ia sukai itu meleleh akan kata-kata kekasihnya dan dengan cepat Sakura jatuh ke pelukan Sasuke.

Perih, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Naruto ingin merengkuh Sakura seperti Sasuke merengkuhnya, namun ia tahu Sakura tak ingin direngkuh seperti itu. Tidak olehnya. Maka, malam itu Naruto memutuskan untuk membuat jarak yang lebih lebar lagi dengan Sakura. Bukan semata karena egonya, melainkan karena ia tak ingin menempatkan Sakura dalam sebuah pilihan antara sahabat dan kekasih sebab itu tak setimpal. Baginya, dengan jarak atau tidak, persahabatannya dengan Sakura tidak akan terputus, namun ikatan percintaan dengan kekasih itu lebih rapuh dan ia tahu bahwa Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke.

Dengan hati yang telah mantap dan keinginan kuat untuk menekan perasaan sakitnya sendiri, Naruto berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

 _Murah sekali cinta jika hanya tentang bertemunya dua orang asing, kemudian saling berikrar dalam ikatan perjalanan._

 _Menurutku, itu tak lebih hanya saling mencoba mengisi keselarasan dari keadaan sebuah emosi. Cinta lebih dari itu. Melebihi luka-luka yang tak pernah kau pahami. Bahkan, terkadang jauh menyimpang dari prediksi-prediksi jalan pikiran..._

 **XxX**

"Naruto!" seru Sakura.

Pemuda yang ia panggil itu berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, membiarkannya menyusul. Sudah dua minggu ini ia sulit untuk menemukan Naruto sebab pemuda itu sering mengikuti kegiatan seminar dan organisasi senat di kampus. Kalau bukan itu, Naruto pasti disibukkan dengan tugas-tugas kuliah hingga membalas pesan saja membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

Kini, ia merasa lega ketika akhirnya ia dapat menjumpai Naruto di gedung fakultas keguruan. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa gadis itu merindukan sosok sahabatnya itu.

"Susah sekali, sih, bertemu denganmu!" rajuknya begitu ia sudah berdiri di depan Naruto. "Kau ini calon guru atau calon perdana menteri? Sekalian saja kau buat tim protokoler untuk mengatur pertemuanmu denganku!"

Tak urung, rajukan Sakura menyebabkan perasaan rindu Naruto kian membuncah ruah. Namun sayang, ketika ia mengingat niatnya, ia harus kembali membunuh perasaan itu. Ia pun hanya tertawa kecil. Tawa yang hambar dan sedikit getir andai Sakura menyadarinya.

"Kau tahu aku sangat sibuk," jawabnya dengan cengiran jenaka.

Rasanya Sakura ingin menangis saat melihat senyum lebar yang telah dua minggu absen dari pandangannya. Ia sangat ingin berbagi dengan Naruto tentang banyak hal seperti biasa, tapi pemuda itu tak pernah ada dan ia hanya mencoba memahami keadaan sang sahabat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku mau ke toko buku untuk membeli buku yang kubutuhkan. Merepotkan sekali kalau harus meminjam di perpustakaan dan mengembalikan sebelum aku selesai membaca. Aku malas ke sana karena anak tangga perpustakaan itu sebanyak anak tangga menuju surga dan tak ada evalator untuk ke lobinya saja," keluh Sakura. "Antarkan aku, ya!"

Tak menjawab, Naruto hanya menggumam sambil menggaruk pelipis.

"Maaf, Sakura- _chan_ , tapi hari ini aku harus hadir dalam rapat senat. Kenapa kau tidak meminta antar Sasuke saja?"

Sakura mendengus saat nama Sasuke disebut. Ia sedang jengkel bukan kepalang lada kekasihnya sebab ia kembali bertengkar dengan isu yang sama. Karin dan kesombongannya. Ia tak suka ketika Sasuke lagi-lagi membela sahabat wanitanya itu, sedangkan ia tak boleh membela sahabatnya.

Kata-kata keluhan keluar begitu saja seperti aliran air, tanpa tersendat. Naruto tetap mendengarkannya meski ia sudah tahu, namun itu sama sekali tak menolongnya dari perasaan sakit.

"Maka dari itu, aku lebih baik pergi denganmu," ujar Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Hm ... Bagaimana, ya ... Aku memang tak bisa, Sakura- _chan_. Lagipula, kupikir sebaiknya kau menuruti kata-kata Sasuke. Sungguh, aku tak apa-apa. Bukankah jika pacarmu cemburu itu bagus? Toh, kita masih berteman," balas Naruto.

Entah mengapa Sakura tak suka dengan penuturan Naruto. Entah mengapa ia merasa Naruto tidak berada di pihaknya dan ia benar-benar kecewa. Sahabatnya pun berubah, Naruto tidak lagi mau diajak bicara panjang lebar.

"Naruto! Rapat akan dimulai!" seru salah seorang teman Naruto.

"Baiklah!" balas Naruto sebelum ia kembali menatap Sakura dengan wajah tak enak hati. "Kau dengar, kan? Sudah, pergilah pada Sasuke dan jangan terlalu dekat denganku! Aku bisa babak belur nanti, oke? Sampai jumpa!"

Sepeninggal Naruto, Sakura masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Ia bukannya baru sebulan dua bulan mengenal pemuda itu, maka tak sulit baginya untuk menemukan nada terluka di balik cara bicara Naruto. Yang ia herankan adalah sejak kapan Naruto tersinggung dengan ucapan meremehkan teman-teman Sasuke. Atau, dirinyalah yang kelewat menganggap Naruto seperti malaikat. Pemuda itu juga manusia biasa yang bisa merasa tersinggung dan ia menyesal telah mencurahkan isi hatinya tentang apa pun yang ia katakan.

 **XxX**

Sudah sejak sore Sakura merias diri di depan cermin. Ia harus memastikan bahwa riasannya sempurna, juga tatanan rambut dan bajunya. Dulu, ia akan menganggap bahwa riasannya ini berlebihan; _eyeliner_ hitam yang agak tebal, maskara yang membuat buku matanya semakin tebal dan panjang, _eyeshadow_ , perona pipi mengkilap, dan juga warna _fuschia pink_ untuk bibirnya. Namun, berada di komunitas Sasuke, riasan seperti itu sudah lumrah.

Setengah jam setelah petang berlalu, ia mematut lagi dirinya di kaca. Gaun pendeknya sempurna. Gaun dengan model bawahan _flare skirt_ itu berwarna merah muda dengan bagian lengan sepanjang siku, juga potongan leher rendah yang membuat setengah dada dan punggungnya bebas, bersinggungan dengan angin atau mungkin sentuhan-sentuhan kekasihnya. Sasuke suka mengelus punggungnya, terlebih saat ia mengenakan gaun seperti itu. Panjang gaun itu sendiri hanya mencapai 10 sentimeter di atas lutut yang sangat serasi dipadankan dengan sepatu _stiletto_ krem setinggi tujuh sentimeter.

Sekali lagi, ia memastikan kembali bahwa rambut yang ia biarkan tergerai lurus itu rapi karena Sasuke menyukai kesempurnaan. Tak lama setelahnya, pemuda yang ia tunggu pun datang menjemput dengan mobil _sport_ mewah berwarna hitam dan segera melesat ke sebuah _hall_ hotel bintang lima yang terletak di kawasan pantai, di mana pesta kelulusan kakak angkatan mereka yang bernama Deidara itu diadakan.

Akatsuki. Begitulah mereka memberi nama komunitas anak-anak pengusaha itu. Beberapa pria menggandeng pasangannya, namun tak semua dari wanita-wanita itu adalah kekasih mereka. Bahkan, beberapa anggota wanita juga melakukan hal yang sama dan ini membuat Sakura semakin merasa aneh. Atau, mungkin dia saja yang naif.

"Jangan perlihatkan wajah murungmu, Sakura! Kau harus bersikap baik pada mereka," bisik Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku hanya agak ... tersiksa dengan sepatuku," jawab Sakura.

"Sepatu itu sempurna. Kau sempurna malam ini dan aku menyukainya."

Ayal, ucapan pemuda itu membuat perasaan tak nyaman Sakura sedikit menyublim. Selalu seperti ini. Ia akan selalu berusaha melakukan apa yang Sasuke mau meski itu di luar kebiasaannya. Namun demikian, ia masih merasa tak yakin dengan penampilannya sendiri. Andai ada Naruto, ia pasti akan memberikan jawaban jujur tentang penampilannya sebab pujian sempurna dari Sasuke tetap tak berhasil mengenyahkan keraguannya. Sayangnya, dua bulan berlalu sejak ia menemui Naruto di gedung fakultasnya, sahabatnya itu menjadi sulit ia hubungi dan jujur saja, ia sedih dan sangat kesepian.

Ia merasa tak yakin malam itu. Semenjak masa pendekatannya dengan Sasuke, ia memang lebih sering mengenakan rok pendek dan baju-baju feminim, gaya rambutnya pun berubah. Kemudian, saat mereka sudah berkencan, ia bahkan memberikan sedikit _highlight_ berwarna biru muda di bagian ujungnya. Bukannya tak pantas sebab Ino juga mengagumi perubahannya, namun ia merasa belum terbiasa saja. Dan, lagi-lagi ia tetap bertahan demi pujian Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya di tengah kerumunan sebab pemuda itu harus bergabung dengan beberapa teman prianya.

Perasaan terasing pun tak terhindarkan sampai tiga orang gadis berpenampilan lebih glamor darinya datang mendekat. Ia tak mengenal mereka dan berharap Karin mendekat, tapi sayangnya gadis berkacamata itu sedang berdansa dengan Suigetsu.

"Kau pacar Uchiha Sasuke, kan?" tanya salah satunya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, berusaha bersikap sopan.

"Kau memang cantik, seperti yang sering kami dengar," ujar yang lain lagi.

"Terima kasih," balas Sakura.

Tanpa ia duga sebelumnya, gadis yang belum bicara dari ketiganya tadi menyusupkan tangan ke belakang pinggang Sakura. Tidak. Ino juga pernah merangkulnya, tapi tidak begini dan ia masih berprasangka baik. Mungkin memang begini cara gadis-gadis di sana memperlakukan teman atau kenalan wanita.

Kecuali dengan caranya tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura dan mengendusnya.

"Baumu menyenangkan. Apa Sasuke selalu menciummu seperti ini?" bisik gadis itu sambil semakin menelusupkan hidungnya di telinga Sakura.

Sontak, Sakura terperanjat dan menjauhi gadis itu. Jika dia bercanda, maka ini tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Hey, Fu! Hentikan! Dia pacar Sasuke, kau cari gadis lain saja!" tegur yang lain.

"Dia tidak melihat, kan?" ujar Fu dengan semakin menjajah Sakura dengan kurang ajarnya. Gadis hitam manis itu malah berusaha mengendus leher Sakura hingga Sakura akhirnya melepaskan diri.

Antara ngeri dan syok, Sakura mematung, sementara pikirannya hanya bisa menangkap satu hal. Gadis bernama Fu itu adalah penyuka sesama jenis.

"Maaf kalau dia membuatmu takut, tapi jangan pikirkan. Lebih baik kau minum ini," hibur teman Fu sambil menawarkan segelas anggur.

Seperti biasa, Sakura menolak dengan sopan dan mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki toleransi rendah terhadap alkohol. Sayangnya, ketiga gadis itu jauh lebih keras kepala daripada Karin. Mereka tetap kukuh membujuk Sakura untuk meminumnya hingga saat tak melihat tanda keberhasilan, Fu kembali mendekat dan merangkulnya lebih erat.

Dalam hati, Sakura berteriak memanggil Sasuke saat ia hampir meledak karena emosi. Ia tak pernah merasa dilecehkan seperti ini dan yang lebih buruk adalah bahwa hal itu dilakukan oleh seorang wanita juga! Lebih gilanya adalah saat mereka semakin mendekatkan minuman-minuman dalam gelas cantik itu, yang mana ditolak secara kukuh pula oleh Sakura, sampai akhirnya gelas yang dipegang Fu goyah dan isinya tumpah di dada Sakura. Bajunya pun ternoda.

"Hentikan!" seru Sakura akhirnya begitu cairan berbau menyengat itu terguyur, membuat beberapa orang di sekitar mereka terkejut, kemudian terdiam, sementara yang lain tak mendengar. Suara musik berdebam menenggelamkan seruannya. Ia marah sebab ia tahu bahwa Fu sengaja.

Mereka yang mendengar langsung membentuk lingkaran tak sempurna. Sakura tak nyaman saat dirinya jadi bahan tontonan.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dan perasaan lega membanjiri hati Sakura. Kekasihnya akhirnya datang juga.

"Kami hanya menawarinya minuman dan aku tak sengaja menumpahkannya," jawab kawan Fu.

"Sakura tidak minum," ujar Sasuke sebelum ia menatap kekasihnya. "Kita bisa membersihkan bajumu. Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti tadi, Sayang," katanya.

Dengan masih menampakkan wajah ngeri, Sakura berusaha menjelaskan duduk perkara yang sebenarnya. "Fu berusaha ... melakukan hal yang-"

"Menciummu?" potong Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Itu sudah biasa. Karin pernah mengalaminya dan dia tetap bersikap biasa saja. Kau tak perlu-"

"Berlebihan?" tukas Sakura menyela perkataan kekasihnya. "Mereka mungkin sudah biasa, Sasuke- _kun_ , tapi aku tidak. Kalau Karin bisa melakukannya, masalahnya adalah aku bukan dia," lanjut Sakura. "Cuma orang tidak normal saja yang tidak merasa terganggu!"

"Kau baru saja mengatakan kalau teman-temanku tidak normal," balas Sasuke.

"Teman-temanmu sering mengatakan kalau sahabatku tidak sepadan, tapi entah mengapa kau tak pernah mengizinkanku membelanya."

Melihat perlawanan kekasih yang selama ini menurut, Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya. Yang lebih tak ia sukai adalah bahwa Sakura melakukan ini depan teman-temannya.

"Yang dikatakan oleh Karin dan beberapa temanku itu benar, Sakura," ujar Sasuke.

Cukup sudah Sakura menahan diri dan mempertahankan kesabarannya. Ia sudah muak, termasuk muak dengan sikapnya yang secara tak langsung menjauhkan Naruto darinya.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Dulu, kupikir kau mengagumkan dan sebesar ini," ujar Sakura sambil membuat lingkaran tak nampak dengan gerakan kedua tangannya. "Tapi, sekarang kau hanya sebesar ini," lanjutnya dengan menunjukkan telunjuk dan ibu jari yang ia dekatkan; tanda bahwa ia mengatai Sasuke kerdil. "Naruto bahkan tidak pernah menghinamu atau marah saat aku mengeluhkan sikap teman-temanmu. Dia tidak keberatan jika kami tidak berkomunikasi karena dia ingin menghargai hubungan kita. Aku sungguh lelah denganmu!"

Merasa tersinggung, Sasuke menatap gadis itu dengan tajam.

"Lalu, apa maumu? Kau mau kita selesai?"

Setelah memejamkan mata, Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke. "Ya. Terima kasih untuk satu tahun yang menyenangkan ini," pungkas Sakura.

Dengan itu, ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan pesta dan mengabaikan gumaman-gumaman mereka.

 **XxX**

Perempuan memang aneh. Kabur, tapi ingin dikejar. Saat dikejar pun belum tentu dia berhenti, tapi jika tidak dikejar, dia akan semakin sakit hati. Begitulah yang Sakura rasakan. Terbesit sedikit saja di otaknya tentang keinginan agar Sasuke mengejarnya, tapi ia tak ingin kembali pada mantan kekasihnya itu. Sayang, Sasuke tidak mengejarnya atau hanya sekedar mengantar pulang sebagai sikap jantan seorang pria sebab Sasuke-lah yang mengajak dan menjemputnya.

Sakura merasa sangat malu sambil menangisi banyak hal. Ia menangisi hubungannya yang berakhir, yang mana jika ia teruskan akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Ia tak tahu pasti apa yang ia sesalkan, apalagi setelah Naruto nyaris seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Ia rindu pada pemuda itu, bahkan sangat rindu dan tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia membutuhkannya sebanyak itu, terlebih di saat-saat seperti sekarang. Saat-saat di mana ia harus berjalan sendiri sambil menahan perasaan tak nyaman ketika beberapa orang memandanginya, apalagi dengan baju terbuka seperti yang ia pakai.

Jika jalanan ramai, setidaknya ia tak perlu takut akan kemungkinan terjadinya kejahatan. Pria-pria yang memandanginya tadi adalah berandalan yang untungnya tak melakukan hal mengerikan padanya.

Hari ini adalah hari paling menyedihkan selama 19 tahun hidupnya. Ia tidak bisa menghubungi Ino karena baterai ponselnya habis. Ya, hanya Ino yang ia butuhkan sekarang sebab ia tak percaya diri untuk menghubungi Naruto.

"Sakura- _chan_!" seru seorang pemuda dan suaranya ia kenal, juga suara vespa itu.

Air matanya semakin deras saat ia kembali melihat sosok sahabat yang ia rindukan setengah mati, sahabat yang sudah dua bulan lebih seakan keluar dari jangkauannya. Haruno Sakura tak pernah merasa selega dan sebahagia ini karena melihat Naruto, bahkan tidak setelah tiga tahun tak bertemu karena ia pindah ke Suna dulu.

Pemuda itu menghentikan vespanya di pinggir trotoar, lalu menghampiri Sakura yang sedang menangis. Naruto merasa sedih melihat keadaan gadis itu. Bajunya pun ternoda. Merasa tak sampai hati, Naruto memeluk Sakura begitu saja, namun gadis itu justru menegang. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka saling memeluk, tapi kali ini rasanya benar-benar nyaman. Atau mungkin karena Naruto sudah semakin dewasa, maka dadanya semakin lebar dan kokoh.

"Mana Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya saat menyudahi pelukan mereka.

"Aku sudah selesai dengannya," jawab Sakura sambil memalingkan wajah, lalu ia pun menceritakan apa yang ia alami pada Naruto.

Melihat keadaan Sakura, kini Naruto paham apa yang selama ini kedua sahabat cantiknya itu maksud dengan _"Berkencanlah dengan pria yang merusak lipstikmu, bukan pria yang merusak maskaramu"_. Rupanya, jawabannya adalah seperti apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Maskara Sakura yang luntur karena air mata yang disebabkan oleh Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, kau sudah jelek sekali, Sakura- _chan_! Lihat hitam-hitam di matamu!"

"Ini karena aku tidak menggunakan maskara yang anti air. Aku tidak berencana menangis," jawab Sakura.

Sayang, rencananya gagal sebab air mata bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibendung jika saatnya benar-benar tiba. Naruto pun memahami hal semacam itu, maka ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan Sakura meluapkan keluh kesahnya.

"Aku benar-benar kecewa. Kenapa ... ." ujar Sakura sambil terisak, sementara Naruto sibuk menyeka air mata gadis itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Kenapa aku harus mengikuti apa maunya dan dia tidak mau mengerti apa yang aku sukai?"

Naruto tersenyum, lalu membuat jarak antara dirinya dengan Sakura. Gadis itu pun dibuat sejenak berhenti menangis dan menatap Naruto dengan heran. Tanpa berkata-kata, Naruto mengulurkan kedua tangan untuk menunjuk diri Sakura dari atas ke bawah.

"Lihat dirimu!" ujar Naruto lembut.

Kini, mata Sakura teralih pada dirinya sendiri, penampilannya sendiri dan ia masih tak mengerti.

"Sasuke tidak memahami apa yang kau sukai karena kau sibuk untuk menjadi apa yang dia sukai. Kau tidak menjadi dirimu sendiri," jawab Naruto.

"Aku?"

Tanpa perlu menjawab, Naruto kembali mendekati Sakura sambil melepaskan jaketnya dan melingkarkannya pada pinggang gadis itu untuk menutupi setengah paha yang terekspos. Tak sampai di situ, Naruto meminta tisu basah yang selalu Sakura bawa di dalam tasnya, lalu dengan beberapa lembar ia menghapus jejak-jejak air mata, riasan Sakura yang agak tebal, dan pewarna bibirnya. Sakura tertegun akan perlakuan Naruto, dengan tatapannya, dan wajahnya yang sedekat itu. Ia tak tahu mengapa ada rasa nyeri di dadanya, tapi ia tetap membiarkan Naruto yang kemudian menarik salah satu gelang pestanya yang teruntai dari mutiara. Pemuda itu menyentuh rambut Sakura dan mengikatnya dengan rapi menggunakan gelang tadi.

Sakura semakin tak mengerti mengapa ada sesuatu yang terasa lengang saat Naruto menjauhkan dirinya lagi meski jarak mereka masih dekat.

"Seperti inilah Sakura yang selalu kutahu," ujar pemuda itu, lalu ia membelai wajah Sakura. "Kau cantik dengan atau tanpa riasan. Yang seperti tadi juga sangat cantik dan berbeda, tapi aku tahu kau merasa nyaman dengan yang seperti ini. Sayangnya, apa yang membuatmu nyaman sempat kau buang sampai dia tidak bisa melihatmu yang secantik ini."

Jantung Sakura mengamuk di dalam rongga dadanya seketika itu juga. Pujian cantik dari Naruto sudah sering ia dengar, tapi pemuda itu tak pernah mengatakannya secara rinci seperti apa yang baru saja ia utarakan.

"Kau indah dengan sikap terus terangmu, tapi kau juga membuangnya demi menjaga perasaannya. Apa dia akan memahami dirimu yang seperti itu?" lanjut Naruto.

Tak ada yang Sakura lakukan, kecuali hanya memandang lekat-lekat sahabatnya itu. Sahabat yang tiba-tiba membuat kekacauan dalam dirinya dan ia tak tahu kenapa, tapi mungkin itu karena ia terlalu rindu pada Naruto.

Sakura memutuskan untuk mengakhiri renungan singkatnya dengan tersenyum geli, juga getir. "Andai orang yang menyukaiku itu sepertimu, Naruto."

"Aku memang menyukaimu," balas Naruto.

Suara siulan angin kencang malam itu mengisi kebisuan di antara mereka. Kini, Sakura menatap Naruto yang menatapnya dengan sorot penuh kesungguhan.

"Ah!" Naruto tertawa renyah. "Lupakan saja! Aku hanya ... apa itu, ya ... mencoba membuat diriku lega saja, makanya-"

"Sejak kapan?" potong Sakura.

Senyum ceria di wajah Naruto tergantikan dengan senyuman sendu.

"Aku tak tahu pasti, tapi kurasa jauh sebelum kau pindah ke Suna," jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang?"

"Karena kau selalu menyebutku bodoh dan kau tidak suka pada pria bodoh. Lagipula, andai kita terus bersahabat, itu juga bagus. _Ne_ , Sakura- _chan_ ... aku hanya ingin kau tertawa setiap hari meski untuk itu aku harus rela kau olok-olok, kemudian saat Sasuke hadir, aku belajar mengerti bahwa cinta mungkin tidak sedangkal perasaan ingin memiliki dan kau bersemangat karena bersamanya. Lalu, kenapa aku harus mengekangmu dengan keinginan egoisku?"

Detik itu, hari itu, Sakura tak bisa lagi memandang Naruto seperti caranya memandang pemuda itu selama ini. Pengakuan Naruto telah mengubah segalanya dan ia tak tahu bagaimana ia harus memperlakukan Naruto setelah ini.

"Ayo, kita pulang!" ujar Naruto.

Di sepanjang jalan, di jok belakang vespa Naruto, Sakura hanya terdiam sambil merenungi banyak hal, termasuk perkataan Naruto tentang dirinya yang didekati oleh seorang gadis yang sekelas dengannya. Ia tak bisa banyak bicara seperti biasa. Tidak. Sakura memang membisu selama setengah jam sampai mereka tiba di depan rumahnya. Keduanya pun turun dari motor agar Naruto dapat mengenakan jaket yang tadi dipakai oleh gadis itu.

"Baiklah, aku pulang-"

Kalimat pamitnya terpaksa tertunda begitu ia tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh perlakuan Sakura. Gadis itu menarik lengannya sebelum merangkum wajahnya, lalu menciumnya tepat di bibir. Ciuman itu berhasil membungkamnya dan membuatnya terbelalak, lalu ia memandangi Sakura yang menunduk menyembunyikan air mata. Naruto tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kau ... juga sama egoisnya dengan Sasuke. Kau bilang akan menjaga persahabatan kita, tapi kau tiba-tiba ... mengutarakan perasaanmu, mengacaukanku, dan aku tak mengerti ... Kau ... ."

Sebelum tangisnya pecah di udara, Naruto memeluknya, bermaksud meredam suara tangisnya di dada pemuda itu. Perasaan bersalah pun tak terhindarkan.

"Maaf," katanya.

"Jangan minta maaf ... Jika kau minta maaf, itu artinya kau menyesal telah mengatakannya. Aku ... Naruto, aku tidak tahu apa aku jatuh cinta padamu, tapi ... ." Pelukan Sakura mengerat. "... aku tak suka kau dekat dengan gadis mana pun, kecuali aku dan aku ingin kita selalu begini. Seperti ini saja ... Naruto- _kun_ ," lanjutnya.

"Uh ... maksudmu, berpelukan?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Naik vespa setiap hari?"

"Ya ... ."

"Ber- berciuman ...?"

Sakura mengangguk lagi.

"Kau bodoh," ujar Naruto.

"Kau jauh lebih bodoh, tapi aku yang paling bodoh dan aku tak keberatan."

Perkataan Sakura seolah menjadi hal termanis yang pernah Naruto dengar seumur hidupnya. Dengan itu, ia semakin mengeratkan dekapannya, begitu pula gadis itu. Terdorong perasaan bahagia yang menyeruak kuat, Naruto melepaskan dekapannya, namun tangannya berganti melingkar di pinggang gadisnya. Kekasihnya.

Keduanya terhanyut dalam ciuman lembut dan panjang tanpa memedulikan bahwa mereka berada di depan pagar. Toh, keadaannya sedang sepi, tak ada satu pun orang yang lewat di malam selarut itu.

"Masuklah, nanti kau masuk angin. Ibuku juga pasti menunggu," ujar Naruto yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

Naruto naik ke atas vespa merahnya dan bersiap melajukannya, namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, Sakura kembali menarik lengannya dan mengecup bibir Naruto sekali lagi. Pria itu mendengus geli.

"Jemput aku besok jam 10 jika kau masuk siang," ujar Sakura.

Nada manja yang Naruto temukan di dalamnya semakin membuatnya yakin bahwa gadis itu memang jatuh cinta, tapi ia akan menunggu sampai Sakura mengatakannya dengan jelas. Semua sikapnya sudah jelas, sementara gadis itu sudah menambahkan '- _kun_ ' di belakang namanya, yang mana tak pernah Sakura lakukan sebelumnya.

"Baiklah. Aku ... mencintaimu, Sakura- _chan_ ," ujarnya sebelum ia benar-benar melajukan vespanya, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih memegangi dadanya.

Sakura menyadari suatu hal; bahwa seorang kekasih seharusnya juga bisa berperan sebagai sahabatnya. Jika sahabat sejak kecilnya kini menjadi kekasihnya, maka ia beruntung dan akan menjaganya sebaik yang ia bisa.

 **TAMAT**

 _ **A/N:** Dibaca atau tidak, saya berhasil sekali lagi keluar dari cangkang. Saya seorang SSL yang suka Itachi #heh, tapi akhirnya saya berhasil menulis fic NaruSaku._


End file.
